Communication
Voice Com Discipline #Use headsets whenever you play to avoid bouncebacks for the simple reason that echo = not good. Use a Bounceback server to adjust your settings. #Use PUSH TO TALK! At all times, we dont wanna hear you argue with your wife over who ate her cookies, Or when the police raid your house or when your sister beats you up.. Simple we don't want to hear it. #This is a extension on the above. SHUT THE F*CK up unless you have something of importance to say, and that does not include what you had for lunch of if you saw some hot chick on your way to work etc. PS. If someone asks "How are you" they are just being friendly... This does not mean we aint allowed to have fun, but we want to keep it clear enough so if someone broadcasts and attack or need for support we should be able to respond as quickly as possible. When Clear Coms is shouted complete silence on Teamspeak is expected and the previous topic does not matter anymore. Fireteams *Course 1 - Squad Member *Course 2 - Squad Leaders / Platoon *Course 2.a - Squad leader / Platoon X up system In certain situations squad leaders or platoon leaders will utilize the "X up" system. The X up system in it's most basic form means that the squad leader can ask a simple question and get feedback by asking people to "X up". An example could be: This tells the team leader that these 3 people can comply with the request. This has several advantages over people stating "I can pull an AA MAX!" on voice coms. #The voice coms tend to become congested with people talking over eachother. #The team lead will need to match voices -> names and potentially over to squad member numbers and get an overview of current classes. #If more people X up than are needed the team leader has access to a chronological list of people X'ing up and could easily reply with something along the lines of: "Ok, 3 people X'ed up, i only need 2 though, so the first two to X up please pull AA MAXes!". Sometimes a bit more advanced variants can be used where the team lead will ask for options such as: This will allow the team leader to gauge our ability to pull for example a combined air squad with a specific setup. '''IMPORTANT: '''Remember X'ing up in chat does not mean that you should immediately run and pull the the vehicle that was asked about or swap class or something similar. Always wait for confirmation or a lot of resources / time could be wasted. SquadLeader voice radio procedures Voice Comm Structure: Hitman1 ------- Hitman2 ---------- Hitman3 ..\........................|......................../ ......\....................|..................../ ..........\................|................/ ..............\............|............/ ..................\........|......../ .................Hitman actual ..................Platoon lead If you join the Platoon as SL you need to report into net so the Platoon lead knows you are there #"Hitman actual this is Hitman one reporting into net over" #"This is Hitman actual roger out" You can also use the communication test to let them know you are there #"Hitman actual this is Hitman one radio check over" #"This is Hitman actual I can understand you loud and clear out" Types of call First the one who wants to send a message calls out, then he waits for the response and then the message follows. If you cannot awnser a call because you are in a fight, say: "This is Hitman one wait" so the one who called you know he reached you but you need time Ending your message is always an "over" so the other one knows you are finished talking and he can start doing so. If there is no more response expected close it with "out"